


Trouble with the Champ

by KonElDanvers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Trans Male Character, Wayhaught - Freeform, champ is a dick, nic - Freeform, trans male Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Nic moved to Purgatury about a month ago.It`s going rather well. Waverlys boyfriend can`t himself but to be a dick.Horrible, of course. But what if it leads to Waverly breaking up with the arrogant ferret?Maybe it isn`t so bad...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Nic had moved to Purgatury about a month ago and until this moment, everything had been going rather well. He had settled down. Being able to call the house he bought his own, was a dream. The economy was so cheap that a twenty four year old actually could afford a lot of property. When Nic had first looked at the prices he thought that he was dreaming. Where he came from, that wasn`t even enough to rent a shitty apartment.

He was a deputy for the police. Not a lot was happening and the officers were pretty much just giving out parking tickets, drinking coffee and from time to time, breaking up a fight (the town had quite a lot of drunks). One thing that made his stay even better, was the bartender at shortys. A girl that couldn`t have been much younger than the ginger who always had a bright smile on her face and greeted everyone with a warmth that the cop had missed all his life. “Earp. Waverly Earp.”, she had introduced herself. Those blue eyes reflecting the flickering light of the lamp. He had probably stared at the woman for a little too long. She was looking curious. “And what`s your name?” He gave her what he hoped was a charming smile. “Nic Haught.” Waverly had raised an eyebrow. “Haught?” Nic nodded. 

Since the ginger had visited Shortys for the first time, the man had been back multiple times. Mostly ordering coco (while Shortys had given him a judging look, Waverly had almost looked endured. “Just make him his coco!” “This is a bar!” “And he wants Coco.” A stern expression on her face)  
The officer would sit on his chair, reading a book, chatting with other guests and drinking the hot chocolate. From time to time the brown haired woman would come over and ask what he was reading. They would talk about stories until Shorty called Waverly back to work. 

The first time that Nic met Wynonna Earp, was while she was dragging in a young man. The ginger observed the guy. He was wearing jeans, a platted shirt and had his hair full of gel. 

“Waverly!”, the older Earp had catched the attention of her sister. “What`s up- what are you doing there?” She looked from the sister to the guy. Nic couldn`t help himself but to think that she somehow knew this guy. “I catched him with Jessica behind storage.” Wynonna was still mercilessly holding onto the guys ear. Waverly stared at him, her eyes widened with disappointment. But not with surprise. “Is it true?” The boy looked up to the usually small woman. “Champ! Answer me!” 

Nic grunted. Champ? What kind of name was that? 

“You gotta let me explain Babe!”, he started. Wynonna didn`t have the patience that Waverly seemed to carry in her heart. She sighed and pulled the guy around and pressed his head on the table. “Answer!” `champ` looked helplessly around. His gaze landing on Nic, who was sitting at the bar, a note pad in front of him. The uniform still on.   
“Officer! Help! She can`t do this!” 

Nic sighed. He would have just let the older Earp continue but there were eyes and ears everywhere around this town and the ginger had no intention to get fired. 

“What`s going on here?”, he asked while standing up. The older Ginger kept on holding the guy down. “Nothing Officer.” Nic sighed. “As much as I`de like to believe you, your hand on this guys neck tells me something else.” Waverly stood next to the officer. “Please, tell her to let him go!” Nic found himself really not wanting to interfere with any of the older Ears business. He had heard stories about her and if just a peace of it was true, she was a force to be reckoned with. 

Before the cop was able to say something, the bar door opened and a man with mustache and cowboy hat stormed in. “Did I miss it already?” The strong accent made the mans attire even more believable. Wynonna looked up, a grin hunting down her frown. “No, I`m just getting started.” The cowboy came to stand next to the woman who was still holding down Champ. “So, answer!” The boy looked up from the wood of the bar. Nic could see the helplessness. And while he wanted him to answer with all his heart, the cops morals stood against it. 

The ginger pulled through to Wynonna. Sighing he stared at her. “Let him go please.” The Earp laughed. “And who the hell are you?”   
“Nic Haught. Police officers.” He overpronounsed the “officer” on purpose.   
The woman stared at him unimpressed. “And what`s that supposed to change? This prig cheated on my babysister. Again.” 

Nic stared at the young man who was staring at him with hope. “As bad as that may be, there is still no need to get physical! Let him go!”   
“And what are you going to do otherwise?”   
Nic grabbed the handcuffs on his belt and held them out front. “I really don`t want to. And if you let him go now I will make sure that he answers. Just don`t commit a felony.” 

Against his expectations, Wynonna actually let go of Waverly`s boyfriend. He stretched and cracked his knuckles. “Now, answer!” Wynonna sounded like she was just about to shoot him. Waverly got between them and checked if Champ had any bruises. “Wynonna, was that really nessecary?” 

Wynonna had helped herself to a bottle of beer. The cowboy was chugging down a glass of whiskey. “Hell yeah it was. I`ve been telling you that he isn`t worth it for such a long time, babygirl.”

Waverly seemed sad. Like they had had this conversation multiple times already. “Please, don`t hurt him.” The cowboy set down his glass. “He does deserve it though.” 

Wynonna turned back to her sisters boyfriend. “So?” He looked confident. Not pressed on the table, Nic could see a certain arrogance return to his face. “It wasn`t cheating!” The older Earp raised one eyebrow. “And what do you call your dick ramming into that girl?”   
Nic saw that the situation was slowly heating up again. But against all his instincts, he kept on watching, not interfering. “Waverly understands!” Nic looked at the younger woman who seemed to have shrunken over the last few minutes. Wynonna stared at him, a look of pure disgust on her face. “And what is there to understand?”

“I`m a man! Like the only handsome one in this whole town. The ladies need my service and I gotta bless them.” 

Nic was continually loosing respect for him. The cowboy shook his head and before Nic could react, he stepped forward. But instead of hitting the boy (what slowly became one of gingers favorite fantasies), he just spitted him in the face. While Champ was still cleaning his face, the man started talking.   
“You ain`t the catch you think you are. You`re an arrogant little ferret that everyone in this room could crush with just one finger. You ain`t smart. You don`t treat anybody with respect and you have absolutely no right, to hurt young miss Earp like that!” He tipped his hat and stormed out of the bar.   
Wynonna nodded. “What he said.”, and left the establishment. 

Nic was still standing next to the counter while Waverly was staring at Champ. “You understand that, right sexy?” The Earp slapped him. The ginger hid a small smile building on his face. “You know what, they are right! You are nothing more than a god damn asshole!”  
She pushed him away. “I want you to leave! And you aren`t allowed to come back!”  
Champ looked at her with confusion. “What do you mean? That`s how we work?”  
“Not anymore!”  
“Do you think you can find someone better? In this shitty town?”, Champ was laughing now.  
“You`ll be back, begging on your knees for me to take you back!”  
Waverly shook her head. “I won`t! And even if I had to choose between you and a rat, I would still chose the rat!”

Champ started to slowly walk out. He turned around once more before leaving. “You`re going to regret this!”

Instead of answering the Earp turned around and started laughing. When she stopped, Nic could see the relieve on her face. “God, I should have done this a long time ago!”  
“Why didn`t you?”, Nic was curious.  
“There were only limited dating options.”  
“Were?”  
The answer was a wink.


	2. Trustworthy

It wasn`t that Nic wasn`t confident about himself. It wasn`t that he wasn`t aware of the fact that he was charming and that his smile could make girls swoon. What made the ginger nervous was the fact that Waverly wanted to go out with him- not knowing that he was trans. Nic had gone out with multiple girls, not telling them and most of the time, once he told them they would get angry. 

It made the cop anxious. 

He didn`t have a lot of good memories connecting to his coming out. His parents had kicked Nico out and he had lived on the street for like two months. Here he had a new chance. A chance to be Nic Haught- the cop with the cheeky smile who liked to read. Normal. That was truly all he wanted. But standing on the front porch of the Earps, flowers in hand, he pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind.   
Tonight Nic was just going to be a normal man, going out with a beautiful girl. 

He knocked on the door and when it opened, Wynonna was scanning the younger ones figure. The ginger nervously readjusted the collar of his shirt. Wynonna took a swig from a whiskey bottle and stepped aside. “Come in Haught-stuff!”  
The nicknames, right. Something he would have to get used to. Just as the protecting presents of the older Earp. Even though Waverly was clearly more responseable, the brunette was still constantly trying to protect her younger sister. Probably due to the fact that Waverly could be a little naïve. 

And Nic respected that.   
He wouldn`t want the bartender to get hurt either. 

“She`s gonna be down in a few minutes.” 

The ginger nodded and leaned against the wall. Wynonna had her eyes plastered onto him, not letting the cop get away with anything that could be suspicious. “You know that if you hurt her that you will regret it?” Nic looked at the older woman who was taking another sip.   
“I am aware.” “You`ll treat her good?” “Yes” Wynonna was looking at him still. Trying to find a glimps of dishonestly in his eyes. But to her own surprise, the cop seemed to mean it. 

His posture was a bit hunched and he was nervously fiddling with the flowers, but over all she saw someone trustworthy. On one hand the brunette wanted to trust him just from that, but on the other hand she had met a lot of “trustworthy” people over the years that turned out to be shitholes. Could also be her bad judgement. Wynonna was drinking a lot of the time which could cause her to be a bit… dizzy.   
She could only hope that Haught would turn out to be actually good.   
Not like Champ Hardy.   
Cheating on her sister all the time and treating with no respect at all. 

When Waverly came down the stairs, Nic straightened his posture. The view of the younger woman in the tight black dress was taking his breath away. How the fuck did he get her? To go out with her? It seemed unreal.  
“Nic”, Waverly said, a smile on her face. A bright grin on his face the ginger stepped forward, waiting for her consent, he kissed the womans cheek.   
“Waverly”, he replied, holding out the flowers. Lavender and white roses. She smelled them, the smile brightening the room and filling Nic`s heart with joy. “These are beautiful!” The young woman went ahead and started for a vase to put them in. 

Wynonna got her attention. “I`ll take care of these, you have fun on your date.” The bartender nodded and gave the flowers to her sister.   
“Thanks.”   
“No problem babygirl.”

Before Nic and Waverly could leave, Wynonna gave the ginger a stern look. The intention was clear.   
“Treat her good or I will destroy you!” T  
he cop nodded, a honest promise in the way he waited for Waverly to nod every time before he touched her.   
Maybe, just maybe he was indeed trustworthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ll continue this for a bit. It won`t be a long as story but 5 to 7 chapters will probably be there.


	3. Love Story

Nic opened the door of the car to help Waverly step out into the night. The brunette looked around, an astonishing smile on her lips. The redhead couldn`t help but to slightly blush at the sight of his date. “You brought me here?” The high voice of Waverly sounded surprised. Nic stared at the sign on top of the restaurant. “Leri Thea”, was written there.   
It was the best restaurant within a hundred miles and if he was being honest, extremely expensive. But Nic had saved up some money and he planned to take Waverly on a night out she would remember. 

“Yeah? If that`s alright?”, he nervously looked into his dates face, fearing that he might have gone overboard with his decision.   
But to his luck, Waverly was still smiling.   
“Want to go in?”, the ginger asked. 

“I mean, I am very hungry and they probably won`t serve us out here.”   
Mic chuckled. “Then let`s get you something to eat before you get hungry enough to give cannibalism a try.”

Inside the restaurant the walls were painted with scenes from Greece legends. Statues of gods were prepped in the corners. Nic hoped that Waverly would like it. She had told him that she had studied history, along with it came a great interest in the greek myths. They took a table in the corner, where the other guests wouldn`t be able to see them. A candle was shining bright and made the atmosphere seem more intimate. 

They sat down and after being brought their first drink, Nic leaned back in his seat to watch Waverly taking in their surroundings. The wrinkles in the corner of her eyes that would show only when her lips were drawn into a broad smile. The way her dimples showed.   
Nic felt the urge to caress them. 

“By the way, what did Wynonna say to you before we left?”, the brunette asked. 

The ginger tried to mask his surprise. “What do you mean?” “Well, you were alone with my sister before I came down, she surely said something to you.” The cop scratched his nose. “Did she threaten you?”   
“Just a little bit.”   
Waverly didn`t seem happy about it. She straightened her back. “I told Wynonna a hundred times that she can`t threaten every guy that wants to take me on a date, but she never listens to me.”   
She looked at the menu. “I`m sorry that she did that.” 

Nic shook his head. “No, it`s alright. She worries about you and just wants you to be happy. After seeing Champ I kind of understand why.”   
Waverly couldn`t help but to smirk a bit at the mention of the incompetence of her ex. “You are so smart and kind and everything someone could want to be. She doesn`t want someone to change that.” Waverly looked at him, a hint of faith in her eyes. “What did you say to her?” 

“I promised her that I would do everything to treat you right.” 

He paused. “And I want you to know, that if you don`t like this date or if you realize that you maybe don`t like me like that, that you can always walk away! You can always break it off!” 

Waverly had been watching him ramble, when he went quiet, she smiled at him. “Finished?” He nodded. The brunette pursed her lips. “You know that no one ever told me that I had the option of leaving? Of course, I knew that it was but none of my dates has ever actually said that it was my decision weather I stayed or not.” 

Her hands were fidgeting with the binder of her menu. 

“So thank you for that.” She looked back up. “But I think that his is rather going well. And I really do like you. You are smart and kind and also not bad to look at.” She winked, Nic blushed.   
“So right now, I don`t want to leave and I hope that you don`t want to either.”   
The ginger shook his head. “Of course not.”   
“Then let`s just enjoy the date and wait for what the evening brings.”

When the two left the restaurant, Nic may have been stumbling a bit. One thing was clear, Waverly could hold her liquor way better than him. “Are you seriously drunk from two glasses of wine and a whiskey?”, she asked laughing. Nic was clutching onto the smaller figure.

“I`m not that drunk.” The slight slur in his speech made the lie shine like a deer in headlights.

“Sure. If you wanna spend more time with Earps you`re going to have to learn how to drink.” “Why?”   
“Have you met my sister?”   
Nic blinked, she had a point.

They stopped at the car, Waverly demanding to get the keys. “But you have drunken too!”, the ginger tried to argue.   
“But In difference to you, I am not stumbling. believe me, Wynonna has given me more alcohol, for breakfast than what we just had. My driving won`t be affected.”  
“Your sister has given you alcohol for breakfast?”  
Waverly smiled, opening the front door. “She has some issues.”   
“Understatement.”, Nic murmured. 

With Waverly`s help he got in. The brunette sat down on the drivers seat, fastening her seatbelt. When they were driving down the road, she asked: “Wanna listen to some music?”  
Nic, under the influence of alcohol agreed to it with a wide smile. When Waverly turned on the radio, the playlist that the ginger had been listening to for the past few days started playing.

Waverly chuckled while she was trying to keep an eye on the road and simultaneously watching Nick sing, or maybe howl would be a better word, along to the songs of Taylor Swift.

When they got back to Purgatory, the young woman decided that it would be better to drop off Nic first and then drive back to her place. She would bring the car back tomorrow.   
Waverly stopped before the small garden that the redhead was trying to grow some flowers in. 

The music was still going and so was Nic. Red hair was falling before his eyes while he was dancing an improve choreography on his seat. Waverly thought it was adorable. 

How could this sweet, gentle and a bit drunk man be a cop? How could he fight against crime when it seemed like he couldn`t hurt a fly?

Without noticing what she was doing, Waverly brushed the strands of her hair out of Nic`s face, making him look at her. He was still mouthing the words of the song. His glassy gase was drawn to the younger womans lips and she knew that. Without giving it a second thought, the Earp leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. Nic was left staring at her, his eyes wide, mouth agape.   
Taylor still singing “You`ll be the prince and I`ll be the princess. It`s a love story, baby just say yes”.


	4. Could it be happiness?

Waverly walked into the house, feeling giddy and just a little bit drunk. While setting her purse on the table, she noticed Wynonna sitting on the couch. The younger Earp walked over to take a closer look. Wynonna had a bottle of whiskey standing on the table and the tv running. 

“What are you watching?”, she asked. The older sister blinked as if she only now realized that she wasn`t alone. “Oh-hey you`re back.” The sound of surprise wasn`t banished from her voice. “No sleeping over at his house?”, she wiggled her eyebrows. Waverly rolled her eyes. “No, no `sleeping over`.” 

Wynonna patted on the spot next to her, motioning the younger Earp to take a seat.   
“So? Where did Haught-stuff take you?”  
Waverly smiled. “To a really nice greek restaurant.”  
“Not a bar that only sells shitty whiskey?”  
“No.”

She stared at the tv, than turned back to her younger sister. “So he`s got class?”  
The brunette shrugged her shoulders. “I guess so.”  
“And he didn`t pressure you into doing anything you didn`t want?” With a glimpse of anger she remembered the time that she had to push Champ off Waverly because the younger girl wasn`t ready, even drunk and yet the boy would keep pushing her. 

“No!”, the strength the words were spoken with made Wynonna look up. She saw Waverly clenching her jaw, clearly remembering the same night with Champ. Blue eyes turned to meet hers. “He was- the opposite to Champ.”  
“Do tell.”, Wynonna said while trying to reach a position that would be more comfortable for her back. 

“Well, first of all he was a gentleman. He really tried to make me comfortable. He was charming, but a little nervous. Also, I made him drink a little bit wine and you would never guess how far he got drunk.”  
“Haught can`t hold his liquor?” Waverly laughed and shook her head. “Not very well. And then he kept insisting that he wasn`t drunk even though he so clearly was. I than managed to get him to give me the car keys.”  
“Did anything happen in the car?”  
“Well, I found out that Nic is quiet the Taylor Swift fan.”  
“Sounds extremely gay to me”, Wynonna snickered.  
“Oh let him. You should have seen him! It was so adorable.”

The older Earp held out her hands. “If you say so, I believe you.” She waited a moment, than she asked: "Did you two at least kiss?”   
Waverly blushed, which gave Wynonna all the answers she needed. “Spill the tea!”

“I was just about to let him go into his house and he was still singing this song and it was so cute and then his hair was falling into his eyes and I kind of couldn`t help it. I kissed him.”  
The younger Earp was smiling at the flashing memory, the feeling of the fleeing touch of the gingers lips. 

“Did ya two make out?”  
“No, it was just this short moment.” At the judging look in Wynonnas face, the bartender continued. “But believe me, it was still better than anything my previous boyfriends ever did! It was short but it was so sweet and he seemed so shocked but he then started smiling and before getting out of the car, he kissed me on the cheek and it was just….” The Earp stopped for a moment to try to think of a word but nothing fitting seemed to come to mind.   
“What was it?”, Wynonna asked. 

Waverly sank back on the couch, staring at the tv where the movie was still playing. “It was….Happiness.” 

He older sister was now sitting up straight. “Happiness?”   
The brunette sighed. “I don`t know. I don`t know what other word to use. It just felt… warm and sweet. And I think that that`s what happiness is supposed to be like. Isn`t it?”  
Wynonna slowly nodded. “Do you think you`re falling for him?”  
The younger Earp bit her lip. “There is a chance that I am.”


	5. The thing that scares you most

It had been awhile since Nic and Waverly had gone on their first date. Five weeks, to be exact and a routine had started to take place between them. The ginger would, on his way to work, stop at Shortis to say hello, than go on to work and around lunchtime come back to the bar, where Waverly would give the cop hot chocolate and a sandwich. They would sometimes have movie nights and while both loved to just cuddle, Nic could feel that Waverly was getting a bit frustrated. 

He had, till now, not even taken of his shirt. For good reason. How would the girl react if she saw his top surgery scars? And how would she take the news that he didn`t have a penis? Most woman didn`t react to it with a great attitude. The cop knew that he should say something, let her know but the longer he waited, the scarier the thought became. 

Nic liked Waverly. Really, really liked her. And ruining his relationship seemed like a bad idea. He didn`t want to lose her. And what if she told someone? It was a small town, rumours spread fast and the ginger was tired of leaving places because the people there couldn`t accept a transguy. 

Nic was standing in the bathroom, getting ready for his next date with Waverly. Right now he had chosen tight, blue jeans and a dark button up was sitting next to him on the toilet seat. The ginger had already taken of his former shirt and now was staring into the mirror, his upper body fully exposed. He had a good body. Not great, but good. No overly obvious muscles but broad shoulders and to be fair, a trained chest. And still, the scars from the surgery were still there, for the eye of the man, almost glooming in the shady light, reminding him of who he used to be.   
But also of who he was now. Nicole was gone. Nic was the one who remained and Nic was a good man. It sometimes was hard to remember that.

The ginger lifted a razor to his face, getting rid of the stubble that had grown over the last few days. Would Nic tell her today? Was this the date that he would come clean about everything? Was it the right time? 

The ginger had checked his messages before and nothing bad seemed to have happened till now. Just an average day. Nic grabbed the shirt and draped it around his shoulder, buttening it up, he catched glimpse of himself in the reflection.   
Just guy putting on a shirt. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a guy.   
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

Today was the day. 

The date had been going well. Waverly had been talking about the latest book she read and Nic had informed her about the drunken people he picked up from the street over the past two days. Eight in total. Somehow four of them had been Wynonna. Waverly had just rolled her eyes. “I`ve been trying to get her to drink less but she won`t listen.”  
Nic had left it at that, it wasn`t his place to say anything.

When they had been halfway through their meal and a relaxed atmosphere had taken it`s place, the cop thought that this was the right moment.  
“Waverly?” She looked at him, still chewing her potatoes. “Yeah?”  
“I have to tell you something.”  
It hadn`t been the plan to make it sound like a terribly serious thing. As if he was going to confess a murder. The bartender slowly leaned back. “And what could that be?”  
“Don`t worry, it`s nothing bad. It`s just-“, he paused and took a sip from his drink.   
The nervousness settling in his throat like a boulder. “God, why is this so hard?”, Nic cursed under his breath.

Waverly must have heard him because the knuckles on her hand turned white. The young woman was still holding her fork and knife and appearently she was expecting bad news. 

“It`s alright.”

Nic narrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”  
The Earp set the cutlery aside. “It`s what usually happens.” He eyes were matt and the laughing wrinkles were gone. “The guy meets someone else and decides that she likes her than me. It`s what always the reason.”  
She went to get up but Nic grabbed her by the hand, begging the girl to sit down again. 

“It isn`t that!” The Earp looked unsure. “I promise!”, Nic said, trying to seem more sincere.   
“Than what is it?”  
“I-I`m trans.”  
The silence that followed was almost enough to crush the gingers soul. His heart was beating fast and he could feel the tension of a headache wummering behind his forehead. 

The cop saw the wheels in Waverly`s head turning. She had raised her hands, covering her mouth. “You`re- what?”  
The bartender had finally broken the silence. “I`m a transguy.”, Nic explained. “I was born in a girls body but I never was a girl.”

Waverly nodded. “I know what it means I just never met someone who actually is…trans.”  
Nic scratched his chin. “I am telling you because you deserve to know. We have been dating but if we should continue this, you have to know that certain parts of me will never be the ones of a cis guy.”  
Waverly looked him straight in the eyes. “With certain parts you mean the penis?”  
Nic nodded, glad that the brunette wasn`t using some weird acronym. 

“Does anyone else know?”

The ginger shook his head. “No, it`s nothing I parade around. I`ve had some bad expiriences with coming out.”  
Waverly was looking at him curiously. “What exactly do you mean?”  
“My parents didn`t accept it. After finally coming out to them I lived on the streets for a few months.”

The Earp was giving him a soft look. Nic didn`t want pity. He had made it. He was still a man.   
“Coming here was a fresh start. I was able to find a job without getting weird looks or being cursed at.” The ginger tried to stay calm.   
“And then I met you and you were so sweet and at first I liked you and over time I REALLY started to like you. And it scared me. Multiple girls left when they found out. And it`s only fair. If they don`t like it, than they shouldn`t be pressured to stay.” He let his hand brush Waverly`s. “It was only fair to give you the same chance.”

For a few seconds, once again silence was between them, than Waverly tightened her grip around Nic`s hand. His eyes widened in surprise when the brunette got up and started walking around the table, without ever letting go of him. “Thing is, I have always been scared of doing the things I wanted.” Nic tried to follow her way of thinking, but decided to just let the woman continue. 

“That`s why I stayed here and never went away from Purgatory even though I wanted to. That`s why I stayed with Champ for so long. And then you showed up.”, she gave his hand squeeze. “With your annoyingly fluffy hair and your smell of vanilla donuts and your brown eyes and your stupid hot chocolate.” She chuckled. “I have never been really in love and it scares me.”   
Nic looked at her in surprise. “I scare you?”   
The brunette nodded. “And you are so smart and funny and everything I´ve been looking for and it scared the shit out of me. And now I know more about you. And you know what? You being trans scares me less than those feelings. It`s another thing that makes you who you are. Another thing that makes you more interesting. Another thing to help me solve the puzzle that Nic Haught is.”

Nic felt like he was being blinded by how broad that smile on Waverly`s face was.

“And I keep thinking, maybe I should just finally get over my fears. Just do the thing that scares me most in the world.”  
The brunette was standing right in front of the ginger, he could set his hands onto her hip.  
Waverly moved closer to him. Nic could feel her breath on his face. “And what is the thing that scares you the most?”  
She moved to sit on his lap. “You”

The kiss was heated, yet soft. Wild, yet sow slow. Only the nervous coughing of the waiter made them realize that they were still in a public place.  
Blushing Waverly got back to her seat, yet never letting go of the gingers had.  
“Does that mean that you will keep on going out with me?”  
Waverly smiled. “I thought the kiss was answer enough, Haught stuff.”, she winked. 

And Nic?   
Nic was astonished how this woman had chosen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It`s finished and they are still together.  
> Anyone surprised? No?  
> Thought so:)  
> Anway, if yàll got some free time, watch the haunting of Bly Manor. A great show (with horror elements but trust me, I get scared so easily and I was fine) with great characters and such a good story. YOu won`r regret it!

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t know if I should continue this story or leave it as a oneshot...


End file.
